


Nsfw Drabbles / one shots / Prompts

by CheriPoppy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheriPoppy/pseuds/CheriPoppy
Summary: Just short writing (mostly will be problematic)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 254





	1. Soft Tombur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just A soft Tombur drabbles

With a small jolt, Wilbur wake up. Looking around, his breathing heavy  
Wilbur stood up and walked to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror  
He looked and felt like shit, he had one of those bad nightmares today  
Wilbur grabbed his jumper and jeans from the bathroom, they were on a pile of Tommys clothes.  
Putting them on, he planned on leaving for a bit, not returning until night.  
His plans were foild as he felt two arms wrap around him  
"Wilby, come back to bed"  
Tommy was clearly still tired, he was woken up by Wilbur leaving his side  
"Sorry Tommy, Im going out on a walk"  
The blond hugged him tighter  
"You always say that but you never come back when Im awake"  
Tommy stepped infront of Wilbur looking straight in the face  
"Wilbur, you can tell me anything you know that right?"  
The brunette just looked away refusing to look at Tommy  
A soft hand was placed on Wilburs cheek and his head was moved to look at Tommy  
The blond looked so worried, Wilbur had stopped smiling for Tommy and the blond had an idea why  
Wilbur was worried. About what? Everything and Tommy just ignored it for weeks, thinking it would pass. Wilbur didn't want to talk about it either  
"Wilby, smile for me please. You know everything will be alright"  
Wilburs face softened with a soft smile on his face, his worries always went away when Tommy was just with him, but Wilbur didn't want to hurt him, he knew he was older and if he fucked anything up he would ruin Tommy for life  
Hed even talked about it with Tommy, the possibility of Wilbur hurting him, Tommy was always positive, reassuring Wilbur of his safety with him.  
Tommy grabbed both of his hands, leading Wilbur back to bed  
"Wilbur, you know you'll never hurt me. Lets go back to bed, we can make waffles when we wake up"  
With a small nod, the pair laid down looking at eachother, Wilbur wrapping his arms around Tommys waist and Tommy around Wilburs neck.  
The smile of affection Tommy had laced on his face made Wilbur tear up and pulled Tommy closer, burrying his head into Tommys neck  
"Im the luckiest man alive"  
Wilbur could only speak in choked out words, he was crying. Tommy ran his hands through Wilburs hair, softly humming to Wilbur, letting him cry as much as he wanted, as well as whispering small praises  
"Wilby lets stay in bed today"


	2. Ranza implied non-con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // implied non-con

One day Philza sees Ranboo wondering out on the snow, it was snowing heavy so Philza was worried that the boy would freeze to death  
Rushing over to the boy, Philza found him absent minded, detached from his surroundings  
Philza looked the boy up and down, putting a hand on Ranboo's shoulder and leading Ranboo back to his side of the house, laying Ranboo down on his bed once inside.  
Philza snaking his hand from Ranboos chest to his hips, leaning down and taking Ranboo in a kiss  
Philza not hesitating with his next few actions   
Ranboo woke up the next day still in Philzas bed. Sitting up two things were apparent, the pain in his lower back and Philza laying next to him, hands around his waist.


	3. Dreamboo alcoholism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // underage drinking , non-con  
> (The drinking is forced)

Dream grabbing Ranboo face holding him steady as he forces him to drink heavy amounts of alcohol  
Ranboo not being able to drink it all coughes it almost all up making a mess  
Annoyed Dream takes some alcohol in his mouth and takes Ranboo into a kiss, forcing Ranboo to drink every drop of vodka Dream had in his mouth   
Dream grabbing Ranboo's hips and making Ranboo sit on his lap, Dream rutting against Ranboo  
Ranboo is clearly fighting, as much as he can, But Dream doesn't care as he unbuttons and pulls down completely Ranboo pants with his underwear while still in a deep kiss with the younger  
Dream pulled away, unbuttoning his own pants amd gabbing the half full bottle of vodka poring some of it on his dick as a half-assed attempt of lube  
Meanwhile Ranboo was struggling against Dreams tight grip, well as much as he can since the alcohol had started to hit him. Ranboo was quietly begging for Dream to let him go  
Completely ignoring Ranboo, Dream pushes himself completely inside of Ranboo  
Ranboo reacting with a loud cry, burrying his head on Dreams shoulder and punching Dreams chest with as much force as he coud muster (which wasn't alot)  
Dream took Ranboo into another kiss forcing him intake more alcohol not really caring about Ranboos protest


	4. Dream loves marking

Dream loves to mark any part of Ranboo's body whether or not they'll be seeable, but Dream makes sure mark the way more the seeable parts making sure everyone knows who Ranboo belongs to  
But When Dream goes to jail, Dream can no longer do this anymore so instead a few hours before his confrontation with Tommy and Tubbo he puts a collar on Ranboo that only Dream himself can unlock  
Even if Dream wasn't there everyone will remember who Ranboo belongs to, especially Ranboo


	5. Eretinnit soft

Once Tommy gets out of his time inside of Dream's cell  
He does trust Sam or Sam nook as he blames them for what happened to him during  
Tommy's kicked out of his hotel and runs into Eret  
He remembers how much Eret helped him before his betrayal and breaks down and just airs out everything on to Eret  
Eret just hugs him keeping Tommy close while he just vents out everything, listening to everything Tommy is saying  
Eret invites him back to his castle and when they go Eret makes him hot chocolate and invites Tommy to keep talking, assuring him that he will listen to everything  
Hesitantly Tommy keeps talking and at the end Eret just hugs him tight telling Tommy that he wont let anyone hurt him anymore


	6. Very very short shit

Wilbur soft fucking Ranboo as a reward of everything hes achieved

Philza catches Tommy doing some illegal shit (goes from drinking to arson) so he makes Tommy cockwarm him while he works not letting Tommy move at all, and if he tries to move or get off (in both sense) he lets him sit there for longer

Ranboo saying that shadowroxyn passed dream in gifted subs and Dream taking that as a challenge

I dont have a piss kink but imagine his partner (you know its between Tubbo, Dream, Philza, Techno or Fundy) making him hold it in until he finishes undertale and him almost breaking several times

Ranboo and Tubbo just cuddling  
Tubbo is the big spoon and hes just rubbing his hand slowly up and down Ranboo's chest  
And Ranboo is just snuggling back on Tubbo  
They just fall asleep huddled together

As a punishment for not getting number one, Techno ties up Ranboo up and puts a vibe inside of him on slow  
The vibe just bearly hitting Ranboo where he wants it to hit  
While this is happening Techno is just degrading him, calling him a whore and not relevant enough (not worthless or Ranboo would stright up cry and then Techno would have to make it up to Ranboo for like a week)

In celebration of Ranboo becoming the 3rd most subscribed Twitch streamer Techno takes him out for a nice date  
Taking Ranboo to the mall to buy him stuff, a fancy restaurant and then an amusement park  
The day is amazing with Techno making sure Ranboo feels amazing and happy and Ranboo is clearly happy with every step of the day  
Once they come back home its late so the both put on a movie and cuddle until they fall asleep

The butler was stolen and groomed by Billiam to be his perfect slave since he was a child  
Something happened to the butler and the butler is now Ranboo

Ranboo slowly develops a crush on Tubbo  
The fake flirting always making Ranboo filled with happiness and giving him some hope  
but when he sees off stream Tubbo and Tommy flirting, calling eachother pet names and planning what to do when they meet up again  
And it just hurts Ranboo more and more each time  
Yet he leans to keep his feelings and emotions for his best friend bottled up  
He doesn't want to ruin his and Tubbos (and Tommys) friendship  
He'd rather just stay quiet and let it pass


	7. Techbooza hurt/comfort

Ranboo has a really panic attack from everything he has bottled up  
While both Techno and Philza are both tending to the cows they hear Ramboos faint crying and breathing  
Worried that he was dying, the pair rush to his house hoping for the best and preparing for the worst  
They dont find Ranboo at first but look around and find him inside his vault holding enderchest close to his chest clearly trying to calm himself down  
Worried that he was injured, Techno rushed over to Ranboo, starling him amd making it a bit worse  
Philza tried to hold him back but Techno was to caught up trying to check that Ranboo wasn't hurt to pick up the panic  
Techno checking his chest, arms, legs neck and head, Passing his hands over each part slowly  
The touches ironically calming Ranboo down  
Philza stood next to Techno surprised that what Techno was doing was working  
"Are you okay, are you hurt, do I need to get you health pots?"  
Techno made eye contact with Ranboo, the worry clear on his face.  
Instead of getting aggressive, Ranboo felt himself slowly calm down, leaning leaning into Technos touch, purring out accidentally  
Techno tilted his head in confusion, but before he could ask anything Philza kneeled down next to Ranboo and put a hand on his head  
"You good kiddo?"  
Ranboo looked down holding enderchest tighter, he still felt like choking but he felt way better than before unintentionally purring again, The pair decided to ignore it though  
"How about you spend the night in the main house"  
Ranboo looked up at both of them nodding, as he didn't want to be alone at the moment.  
The pair stood up, inviting Ranboo to follow them  
Ranboo couldn't really get up though as everything still felt dizzy, so instead of standing up Techno picked him up. While Ranboo was still holding enderchest  
Getting to the house Techno sits him down on his bed and Philza goes to get Ranboo some water And what happens next is up to your imagination I guess


	8. Avengers au (not really I just really like bucky)

Ranboo being treated like what Bucky was treated  
Just like a wepon and nothing more  
The only person to help Ranboo excape from his situation is Tubbo with heavy hesitation from Ranboo  
They become "best friends" (like Bucky and Steve) and they find comfort in eachother Ranboo being able to let go of his past slowly thanks to Tubbo


	9. Tubbo wants Ranboo but hes ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw// Acephobia and non-con

Ranboo comes out as asexual to his boyfriend Tubbo  
Tubbo "accepts" him but keeps asking Ranboo if hes sure  
One day Tubbo is really horny and starts egging Ranboo for sex. Touching Ranboo, petting his hair, grabbing his waist.  
Ranboo pushes him off but Tubbo pins Ranboo down to the floor  
Tubbo rails Ranboo so hard that hes crying, but Ranboo isn't crying from pressure he just hates it  
Tubbo cums inside of Ranboo and would start kissing him while still inside, telling Ranboo that he did what he did because Tubbo loves Ranboo and they're a couple so its normal to have sex  
Also telling Ranboo that he will learn to love sex.


	10. Dream is a god

Dream thinkd hes a God and he will make everyone realize that  
Hes given more fuel when he joins the syndicate  
They let Dream do what he wants in the name of anarchy, he brings out the worst in everyone...but Ranboo  
Dream doesn't like the amout of venom Ranboo directs at him every time they even remotely talk  
Dream decides to teach Ranboo a lesson he will never forget  
The syndicate catches Dream (not like its a big place they would be caught eventually)  
Ranboo thinks that finally this would make the syndicate hate Dream  
But they couldn't care less, only Reprimanding Dream for being clearly to rough with Ranboo and telling him to tell them before so they dont walk in on them


	11. Dream is a murder

The day Dream leaves prison is an awful day for everyone, especially Ranboo  
Wilbur was resurrected before Dream excape and happy Tubbo loved telling will everything that he missed, that includes his happy marriage and their son  
Wilbur helps Dream excape and relays everything Tubbo told him to Dream  
Who subsequently goes and kills both Michael and Tubbo and waits for Ranboo in snowchester, passing the time with Vilbur (playing solitaire)  
Ranboo gets there, to visit the two thing that makes him happy  
Only to, when he goes into Michaels room, be met With the corpses of his family and Dream with Wilbur playing solitaire on the floor  
Ranboo subconscious ignores the pair and slowly walks toward his family. he saw blood and alot of it too but he didn't want to think they were dead, maybe Tubbo was playing a fucked up joke  
That was until he finally noticed the pair  
Dream smiling at Ranboo, patting a spot next to him


End file.
